Decisions, decisions
by CrazyForAdam
Summary: Elena can't fight her feelings anymore. She loves Stefan, but she feels atracted to Damon more than she's admitting. She doesn't want to be Katherine, so who will she choose? Good or bad one? Elena/Stefan/Damon


**Decisions, decisions**

Elena fought her greatest fears so many times. So many times, she managed to fought it. She was always a kind of a girl that would be strong, that would fight for her rights, no matter in what situation she is. Today, she wasn't that sure. She was with Stefan and she _loved _him. She knew she loved him. She always did and always will. But, there was something, better say someone, that made her question her feelings again. That's what she has feared the most. _Him. _She wished she didn't feel that way but she couldn't just deny it anymore. There was something about Damon that attracted her way over the top. She shouldn't felt that way; yet, she did. She groaned and got out of her bed. She needed to clear her head; to decide what is the right thing to do. She didn't want to be Katherine. She never wanted to be. She needs to decide, _right now._

She got out of the house, telling Jenna that she'll be back soon. The night was cold. She was freezing, but she didn't care. She will came to Boarding house and tell them everything. She knew they will be mad at her, especially Stefan, but she couldn't help herself. Both brothers loved her and she wasn't sure in anything. She didn't even notice tears dripping down her face till she touched her cheeks. She shook her head and continue to walk toward house. She let tiny sigh.

Stefan was always there for her. When they first met, they both felt spark immediately. He made her smile. Those kisses that he was giving to her were romantic, sweet and cute. He was romantic, charming and perfect boyfriend. Everybody loved him and he made her feel happy. He almost never turned to be evil and he tried to fight his nature what Elena appreciated. Still, she somehow didn't want him to fight it. He _couldn't_. But she would never say that to him. Never. He was doing it all for her. He loved her more that she did him; they both knew that. She had everything with him. Safety, love and pleasure. But, there was always something missing. She didn't know exactly what, but she never felt complete.

On the other side, Damon was dangerous one, with much darker past than Stefan's. They didn't click at first. No, they didn't; or she just tried to deny it. He was pure evil when they first met and he just wanted to revenge his brother; to have at least one thing that he can't have. He was using women, drinking human blood and killing people more that Stefan. He wasn't perfect. But, maybe that was what Elena needed. Because of her, he started to turn good. He started to be better person still with all his flaws. Nobody actually liked him and he was using Elena's best friend before. He didn't try to fight his nature; he enjoyed it. He loved being a vampire. Sure, sometimes he wanted to be human again, but he would got back on track and live on. Elena smiled on that fact. He had that hypnotizing, blue eyes and raven hair that she just wanted to touch. Still, he was sarcastic, cocky and he always made jokes with her. She couldn't deny it – that were things she _loved _about him. He made her whole world better and he knew how to cheer her up. She just noticed that Stefan wasn't really trying. He would just say "It's going to be alright." and hugged her. That was all she was getting from him. But Damon... Damon would make her laugh and made jokes about it. Still, he would be serious when something was terribly sad or wrong. She shook her head.

She came to Salvatore's house, not stopping to knock. Stefan came to the hallway with smile spreading through his face as he saw her. He came close to her and warp his arms around her.

"Hey." He said and tried to kiss her but she backed up with a sighed. She walked toward the living room. "What's wrong?" Stefan asked, looking worried. He came after her. He didn't know what was problem, but he wanted to find out as soon as he could.

"Where's Damon? I need to talk to you two." Stefan gave her surprised look, but he still called for his older brother. Damon came downstairs few seconds later with his signature smirk on his face. Elena couldn't help herself but to hungrily stare at that black tank top that was covering his perfect muscles. She looked away after she found what she's doing, but then she asked herself why she's doing that. She already confessed herself that she's in love with him, so there's nothing to be ashamed of.

"Please, sit.", she said to them. They were more than confused but they listened to her. She stood in front of them with guilty look on her face. Stefan noticed that immediately.

"What is it?" Elena gave him a sad smile because she knew that it'll hurt him bad, but there was nothing she could do. She must tell him the truth. She sighed. This will not be easy.

"Everything in my life is wrong. I can't even say what's right. When you two came to my life, every little thing changed. God, I don't even recognize me anymore. I never thought this will happen. If someone said a year from now, that I will fall in love with two brothers, who are _vampires, _I would laugh so hard and tell them they are crazy. Still, that happened. You know, somehow – I cannot believe I'm telling this – I understand Katherine. It's hard to choose and she choose an easy way out. I'm not her and there is no way I'll choose that way. It's pathetic what she's done to you and I don't want you to suffer even more." She stopped to catch a breath. Stefan and Damon watched her with eyes wide open. Damon never thought he would hear her say that. He thought that she never had doubts; that Stefan was the only one. Stefan couldn't believe it either. She told him she doesn't have doubts. Why was she saying that? He was hurt and Elena could saw that very well. She was sorry, she really was, but she couldn't control her feelings.

"Stefan, I am so sorry for this. I don't deserve you. Your love, your care... We both know you love me more than I love you. You deserve same love, Stefan. Not mine. She will never fade away. I will always love you, but, right now, I can't be with you like that. I'm in love with Damon more than I'm admitting it." Damon just stared in front of himself. _I'm in love with Damon more than I'm admitting it., _words turned around his head like a wheel. These words... he wanted to hear that words for such a long time. And now he had. He couldn't help but smile, tough he knew that Stefan felt hurt. The words that Stefan said afterward, just confirmed that.

"I can't believe, Elena. I can't believe you. Are you really breaking up with me just because of my brother? How can you do this to me? Do you respect me at all? I... I... it's better for me to just leave." He stood up, but Elena put her hand on his shoulder to stop him. He didn't turn around, but she still spoke up.

"I... I am really sorry, Stefan. I never meant to hurt you that way. It just happened. I'm not in control of my feelings nor I can deny it anymore. I know it's hard, but, what I want from you, is to try to forgive me. That's the only thing I'm asking from you. Forgiveness.", she said even though she haven't had hope. She knew that Stefan won't forgive her. She knew he was hurt too much to do so. In meanwhile, Damon just watched them still absorbing every word Elena said. He thought it was all just one beautiful dream. Well, not really beautiful, but at least close to that. He tried to breathe and he barely succeed in that. He couldn't tell anything, thought he wanted to. He just couldn't fight the mess in his head. So he was just quiet (what surprised Elena 'cause he usually couldn't keep his mouth shut for five seconds).When Stefan talked, he you confirmed Elena's thoughts.

"Maybe one day. But not now." That was the moment when he left. And when Elena's whole world changed all over again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is on short one-shot I got an idea for. You couldn't believe how many ideas I have for one-shot stories. I want to write all of them, but I don't believe I will really succeed, xD. So yeah, hope you liked it. :D**


End file.
